The missing Peace
by Dancercouture
Summary: Mitchie finds herself heading back to Camp Rock with a Boyfriend who cares deeply for her, even if he gets too tounge tied to admit it. Certain people would rather see them fail then succeed. Will they withstand the test of time and love? bad at summary
1. Two and a half apples

**Chapter 1- Two and a half Apples**

**Mitchie stared out of the window. The green trees rustled in the wind as bird flew in the distance. Everything felt surprisingly right. The air was light, the sun was bright, sometimes life could be unexpectingly amazing. Mitchie bubbled in the last question on her final exam and handed it to the teacher with a big smile.**

"**Study hard?" her teacher said through her teeth.**

"**You can say that, or rather I studied with the right person." Mitchie replied walking back to her desk. Her mind wondered to last night, and soon she was greeted with warm thoughts. Her face had a glow that her best friend couldn't place while looking at her, but she could only imagine who out the glow there. Shane Gray had a way with making Mitchie head over heels.**

**************************************************************************************

**LAST NIGHT 12:45 AM**

"**No that's not the answer, your lying to me." Mitchie said, laughing into her cell phone.**

"**Well the flash cards you sent me are smudged so it really did look like the square root of pie was two and a half apples." Shane said smiling.**

"**How can we be miles away and having this much fun?" she replied **

"**Well because I am handsome, and this little invention I would like to call a cellular device." he whispered.**

"**Ohh like I didn't know that. Hey what's all the whispering for anyway?" Mitchie inquired.**

"**Ahh, if Nate knows I'm up all night with you again instead of nursing my voice for our concert, he'll throw a fit."**

"**Don't be hard on Nate, he's got it rough."**

"**I know. He just doesn't know what it's like."**

"**What's like?"**

"**To have a girlfriend so far away, someone you.."**

"**You what?"**

"**Have only kissed once. Hey I'm really tired and I should rest my voice. I'll talk to you tomorrow night, we can discuss Camp Rock, and Kissing." he said laughing again.**

"**Oh if you are even good enough to receive a kiss. These lips don't give out prizes for free." she responded.**

"**Ahh well what do I have to do to get a prize?"**

"**You tell me." **

"**Good night my love. I will figure out how to win that prize."**

"**Goodnight."**

**************************************************************************************

**Mitchie tilted her head toward the window again. He had almost said he loved her, she was sure that was the rest of his sentence. They were both scared to give into something so deep, so attachable. She wished he was with her now so she could look into his eyes. Her phone vibrated in her hand and a familiar name popped up on the screen.**

**School let out and Mitchie walked along the sidewalk where the buses lined up. She wasn't in the mood to ride the horrid yellow vehicle, but had no other choice. It wasn't like she would be receiving a car soon, and she still had to work at Barney's burger world. She sat on a bench and looked down at her phone. She didn't answer when Shane called because she was positive her math teacher would be thrilled with her talking on the phone.**

"**So do you always sit by yourself." a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Shane Grey standing with his white Ray Bans glistening in the sun.**

"**Most days I try to find my bus, today I am boycotting yellow vehicles." She responded looking up.**

"**Well if your not boycotting black vehicles, I would like to give you a ride." he said placing his hand over Mitchie's.**

"**No I am not boycotting black cars. I would love to take a ride with you."**

**Mitchie walked to the car and slid in, seeing two familiar faces at her side. Nate was busily looking at the ceiling while Jason played endlessly with his phone.**

"**Hey Mitchie, how was school?" Nate asked with a smile.**

"**Unnecessary, and unusually fun. How was this morning's concert?" Mitchie asked as she looked at Shane. He smiled, winking at her and grabbing her hand.**

"**Amazing. We played a new song Shane wrote. You definitely need to hear it, Mitchie. It's all about how he met…" Jason replied. The Shane threw him a look and he stopped talking.**

"**It was cool." Nate said.**

**Mitchie watched Shane as he stared out of the window. His mouth was closed tight and she could feel his hand tremble beneath hers. That song must be important to him for him to get worked up about.**

"**Maybe you could hear it at the concert tonight." Shane finally said.**

"**Maybe I could." she replied.**


	2. Angel

Chapter 2 - Angel

"Ok so if I clean the bathroom and kitchen tomorrow I can go to the concert tonight." Mitchie said, sitting on the counter.

"Yes, as long as Shane has you home by 11:45 and that an extended curfew so you better be on time." Mrs. Torrez replied walking away. Mitchie jumped off of the counter and into the living room where Shane sat looking at the pictures draped across the walls.

"So I take it that you were always beautiful." Shane said pointing to a Picture of Mitchie in her back yard, laughing through her missing teeth.

"In your opinion, but I doubt if anyone else thinks that." She said sitting down.

"You really don't see yourself do you?" he stated blankly, sitting next to her.

"I do, but it's hard. I'm glad you see me though." Mitchie whispered in his ear.

Shane felt her breath on his skin. A Shiver ran down his spine as he shifted away from her. Mitchie's scent felt like a drug to him, the mix of Icing and flowers was intoxicating. Everything about her sent his stomach looping around. The way her hair fell in front of her face begged him to touch her, a skin so soft that angels had nothing on her.

"I thought about you everyday." he said smiling at himself.

"What about me?" Mitchie replied batting her eyelashes.

"Just how you make me feel. Every time I'm around you I get this head rush. It's like my heart keeps beating so fast I get sick, only I don't want it to stop." His hands clenched around the surface of the seat cushion. He wasn't sure exactly how to say the things he felt out loud, but he would have to say it soon. The three word sentence that could send her away from him for good, or make her stay close to his heart was looming on his tongue.

He grabbed Mitchie's hand and looked deeply in her eyes. Everything they went through at camp flashed like a movie through his mind. Then the nights he spent awake in his bed, wishing he could speak to her flooded his heart. It was time, and he knew it.

"Mitchie, I don't want to scare you, or do anything that could possibly make you uncomfortable, but I have to say it." said Shane

"Say it, don't worry you could never drive me away." Mitchie said leaning into him.

"I Lo.." As soon as Shane began to utter the syllable, Nate came crashing into the living room.

"HEY!!! I had an amazing idea for a song, look I have it almost half way done." Nate screeched jumping in between Mitchie and Shane.

"Yeah great, a song." Shane grumbled under his breath.

Mitchie had to back out if the room. Shane came so close to saying, what else could he possibly have been trying to say anyway. Her heart was beating so fast she swore Jason heard it as she sat next to him, stealing a sandwich off of his plate.

"Nate's excited." Jason grunted through turkey and cheese caked in his mouth.

"Yay.." Mitchie replied flatly.

"Give him time, you'll see he'll say it." Jason patted Mitchie on the back after uttering the sentence. How could he know what Shane was going to say? Did he ask him for advice? Surly Shane wouldn't ask Jason for advice, all he thought about was birdhouses.

"Say what?" she stammered.

"That we're all coming to Camp Rock this year. Finally I get to build my own birdhouse. I am so excited I could go hop on a cloud." he said, beaming excitedly.

Jason had confirmed one thing for her, his head was filled with nothing but the prospect of building a house for a bird, but it left a dangling question burning hot in her throat. Would Shane ever tell her the words she longed to hear?


	3. Perfectly Flawless

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for the reviews… I am going to continue but I am not sure exactly where this story will end up, join me for the ride and hopefully we'll both find out =D (BTW I do not own camp rock, but wouldn't that be awesome if I did?)

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3- Perfectly Flawless

The car was eerily silent as Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Jason, rode down the four lane highway. Shane stroked Mitchie's back as she laid across his lap, catching some sleep before the show. She was completely excited about seeing Shane perform, but she was more interested to hear the song that made him tense up like a stone carving in a wall. Hopefully it would give her clues to whether he was going to say he loved her, or it could drive her closer from the truth. Mitchie was ready for anything at this point.

"Is she asleep?" Shane said to Nate. Nate put down his book and looked at Mitchie, who closed her eyes quickly.

"I think so." Nate said quietly, inspecting her every move.

"Good, why in the world did you decide to tell me about your song when I was clearly about to say something important?" Shane grumbled, anger filling his words.

"I didn't realize it, until she popped up. I really feel terrible about it." Nate replied innocently.

"Nah man, sorry for getting heated, it's just.. I've been thinking about this for so long. I kind of hoped the moment would just be perfectly flawless."

"Nothing in life is perfectly flawless. Shane what ever you want to say to her, I am sure she'll be happy."

Shane nodded his head and looked out of the window. The car again filled with the silence Mitchie hated. Nate didn't even know what Shane was going to say. How could he keep something he thought was so important bottled up to himself? Part of her didn't want to worry about what was going to eventually be said, but part of her was scared he wouldn't tell her he loved her. If only she had a time machine….

The venue came into sight and Mitchie picked up her head. The stadium was unlike anything she'd ever seen, Thousands of seats and just for connect three to perform. "It must be amazing to have that many people devoted to you" Mitchie thought to herself.

A few hours lazily passed as she watched Shane run around onstage, performing for screaming girls. She couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't giving her all the attention. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, and the music came to a standstill. Shane grabbed a small stool and sat at the edge of the stage, breathing heavily as he reached for his water. He looked out into the crowd smiling as if he had just heard a silent joke form a good friend, and rose the microphone to his lips.

"Many days ago I met someone at a Camp. Usually I make friends that don't last, but something about his person made me want to go the extra mile. She always smiled so much that you couldn't help but be happy around her. She made me better person, someone I didn't know I could be. This song is dedicated to her, someone who I adore so greatly and admire. Someone I completely and with all the heart I have, Love. Mitchie this is for you."

Mitchie's jaw dropped to the floor. In front of 20,000 people, he just said the sentence she'd been waiting to hear for months. Mitchie looked out onstage and smiled wider than she even knew possible. She listened to the words he sang fill the light air, and tears welled up in her eyes.

_When you came into my life I found purpose_

_You make every risk I take worth it,_

_If you could only see how your smile lights my world_

_You would see how much heart ache I endure_

_When you leave my side for a minute_

_I feel like something is missing_

_Keep pulling threw everyday_

_And never leave me, always stay._

Mitchie realized in that moment that she was lucky. She may not have a million friends, or fancy and expensive things, but She had something most people waited a lifetime for. Someone who loved her, and that was enough. She was head over heels.

Shane left the stage after saying goodnight to the fans, his smile beaconing through the crowd. He reached Mitchie and threw his arms around her, kissing her forehead slightly.

"Shane.." Mitchie breathed

"No tell me tomorrow. I am in total bliss right now. Plus we have a whole car ride to talk about love, right now this, this is good."


	4. Dead Bodies

*****************************************************************************************************************************

I am so glad you guys like the story so far.. I hope I am able to deliver another good chapter….I appreciate the reviews because it keeps me writing, thanks!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 4- Dead Bodies

Mitchie threw her suitcase on the bed, the top flopping open haphazardly. Last night still played through her head like a movie on repeat, which sent her heart fluttering in every direction. At moments she often thought she was living some kind of dream, one in which she'd be woken up and return to her plain, boring Mitchie world, but she wasn't. What all unfolded was not a dream, it was reality.

A pile of clothes were stacked in the corner with tags still flinging in the wind. She was able to spend a few paychecks on new threads for camp, although she wouldn't need it. Who could she possibly be trying to impress? She picked up the heavy pile and flung it into the suitcase, finally walking over to her underwear drawer picking out the items she needed. Mitchie heard her door open, but thought nothing of it as she began to fold her panties in a neat pile. A small chuckle erupted from the other side of the room, forcing her to look up.

"Wow so that's what goes on under your clothes." Shane said, trying to hold back the smile on his face. Mitchie's face turned scarlet, as she shoved the remainder of the items in her bag.

"Why, it's not like you'll get to see them on anytime soon." she barely choked out.

"Oh I wasn't implying I'd see them, just it was very interesting. I didn't picture you as a lacy kind of girl."

"What if I am, what does that say about me?" she replied, bravery filling her voice.

"Adventurous, that's what it says." he muttered.

Mitchie threw a pillow at his head, and zipped up the suitcase. After minutes of silence, she walked up to Shane and rested her head on his chest.

"I Love you Shane, you didn't give me the chance to say that last night. I really Love you." she said into his skin. She could feel the beating of his heart increase as she repeated her sentence again.

"And I love you, more than you know."

He looked down and smiled at her, and she smiled back. His head tilted slightly as he placed his hands around her waist, and pressed his lips against hers. She felt like the ground was leaving her, as if she were on some roller caster. He kept her close as he broke away, and began rubbing her back gently.

"What if we ever are miles apart, we would last right?" Shane said quietly.

"We've already been miles apart. It wouldn't phase us. Look I know you're a rock- star, and I know what I am getting myself into. I am in love with you." Mitchie said into his ear.

He nodded but couldn't help his flooding fears. It scared him to think there would be a day when he would have to leave her side. He never was good at long distance relationships, and he was amazed that he and Mitchie made it through a school year, but what if next year he couldn't go to camp, and all they had was rare phone calls to keep in touch. He pushed the haunting thoughts from his mind. Then the door opened once more.

"Whoa, If you need more time to make face, I can come back." Nate said, going back to the door.

"No we're fine, and not making face, thank you." Mitchie said winking at Nate. Nate let a small shutter escape his body and walked toward Mitchie's suitcase.

"You still coming with us right?" Nate said picking up the bag.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss a ride with Connect 3 for the world." she said patting him on the back.

"Okay well next time you pack, remember not to pack your room. I mean seriously, do you have dead bodies in here?" Nate strained to get the bag out of the door.

"Oh Loads."

Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and smiled at the sensation traveling through her body. This iswhat love felt like.


	5. Birdhouses for Dummies

Chapter 5- Birdhouses for Dummies

"Let's play a game." Nate yelled from the other side of the limo. They had been riding in the car for several hours, iPods in their ears, saying nothing. Mitchie watched as Jason read a book on building bird houses, and chuckled silently to herself. He may be a rockstar, but sometimes she wondered what went on inside his head. She was definitely sure he lived in his own world.

"Ok what kind of game." Mitchie said, pulling Shane's headphones from his ears. He sighed and put away his music, giving his full attention to Nate.

"Like truth or dare." Nate replied.

Mitchie shook her head and waited for Nate to start. Maybe she would learn something about Connect 3 she didn't already know. She was pretty sure she had no secrets to tell them, then again there was a few times she…. Nate interrupted her train of thought and smiled brightly.

"Okay Mitchie, truth or dare." he said, looking at Shane and winking. Shane laughed and gazed at Mitchie.

"Wait what are the two of you planning over there. I saw that exchange of looks." she said. Shane stop smiling, putting on a face of pure innocence.

"Truth." she spat.

"Before you met Shane, who did you like the best out of Connect 3?" he inquired.

Mitchie's smile faded. She actually thought Nate was cute before she met all of them, but she didn't want to tell him that. It would just end up making everything awkward. Plus Shane had always put little ounces of flutters in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

"I really only had eyes for Shane. Sorry about that, but he's just hot. He's 100% man. " she said simply. Shane began to laugh so hard soda came out of his nose, and Jason looked up from his book for the first time the entire car ride.

"Wow Nate, the first time a girl told you she didn't think you were hot, how does that sting feel?" Jason said, laughing almost as much as Shane.

Nate's smile faded slightly as he waited for the next round of questions. He shook his head as Jason and Shane continued laughing at his expense.

"Okay, guys. Let him cry in silence. Jason truth or dare." Mitchie said, taking advantage of the fact that Jason retired his book.

"Dare."

His eyes gleamed as he said the single syllable word. Mitchie pondered hard on what she would ask him to do, there was only so many things they could do in a car, well legally speaking.

"I want you to hang out of the window and tell someone of my choice that you love them."

They passed along sidewalks until Mitchie spotted an old lady sitting on a bench while they were at a red light. She motioned to Jason and he stuck his head out of the window.

"Dear little woman. Your eyes are like the setting sun, your smile like the crashing waves. I am madly, deeply, and Powerfully in love with you. Let's run away together." he said, trying hard not to laugh. The old lady stood up and started to swat her purse at his head, yelling out all sorts of profane words.

"How can you deny you love me? You do and i know it." he called out as the limo rode away. Shane doubled over again in bouts of laugher, trying to breath with no success. Nate rolled up the window gave him a small high five. Jason may have lived in some other kind of world, but he was brave and completely hilarious.

"Okay my turn, Shane truth or Dare." he said, recovering from his last action.

"Dare." he stated. Mitchie looked at Jason. What was the most he would dare, that he'd build him something out of gum and toothpicks,or maybe that he would turn into Macgyver. She wished shecould have asked Shane to do a dare. That would have been funny, and not to mention just plain interesting.

"I Dare you, tonight after we all get settled in, to go skinny dipping in the lake." Mitchie's jaw dropped. Had Jason just asked what she thought he did. She thought of Jason as a sweet, harmless guy, but now he was showing the little green monster that was hiding in the back of his head came out in the best ways. Shane sat restless in his seat. His eyes furrowed as he looked at Mitchie, who was obviously getting a kick out of the dare. It was time to man up.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Jason said in a mocking tone.

"Your on. I'll go butt naked into the water."

Shane smiled. This was going to be a night to remember.


	6. Honey Bee

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay Everyone here is chapter 6.. I am trying to do my best to keep this story interesting, and i hope i can keep the chapters rolling. I am working on writing a lot of various things and this story is very cool to write. I hope you like what you read and there will be more to come. Keep on reviewing because it gives me motive to keep on.. =D

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6- Honey Bee

"Are you really going to do it?" Mitchie said as Shane lugged her suitcase into her cabin assignment. She had been staring at him in disbelief for the rest of the car ride, trying to decide if he would in fact be going into camp rock's lake in nothing but his dignity.

"Yes, and then afterwards I am going to eat a whole pie to make me feel better." He said laughing. Shane laid down on Mitchie's bed and motioned her to join him. They laid in each other's arms, staring longingly at the wooden ceiling.

"You don't have to, you know. I would think of you the same way." she whispered in his ear.

"I know you would. I have always been kind of afraid to do outlandish things, I think that's why I became so arrogant, I was trying to make up for my insecurities. I feel if I do this…I don't know." he huffed.

"I am so glad you got over that mean phase though. I wanted to slap you when you came in the kitchen to complain about your food allergies last year."

He continued to laugh and rolled over to his side. Mitchie sat up in her bed and looked down unto his face. Shane felt his heart melt any time she laid eyes on him. He didn't feel worthy of her, but the funny thing was she didn't feel worthy of him either. They loved each other so blissfully that happiness had no comparison. He reached and pulled her down to his face and began to kiss her softly. With each passing second, Mitchie melted more and more into him, until a slight cough broke them apart.

"Okay if I knew this was going on, I would have gotten another cabin." Caitlyn said walking over to Mitchie. Mitchie embraced Caitlyn, and screamed loudly. Finally her best friend had arrived.

"I'll leave you ladies then. Mitchie are you coming to witness my humiliation tonight?" he said winking at her.

"Umm..Shane your going to be.." she mumbled.

"Okay, just wondering. I'll see you tomorrow, honey bee."

He walked out of the room and Caitlyn turned to Mitchie.

"Honey Bee?" she questioned.

"His nickname for me. I know it's cheesy, but I like it." she replied.

"Soo what went on while I was away." she said flopping down on her bed.

"Well he wrote a song for me, and…said he loved me."

Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed at the same time. Mitchie had been living a fairytale for the past couple of days, and now she could finally release all the feelings she had locked away inside her heart. They both began to unpack slowly, filling each other in on different parts of their summers, but Mitchie was surprised to find that Caitlyn had a boyfriend. Shane had mentioned to Mitchie that he thought Nate liked Caitlyn, but now there was no possible way for that to happen.

"He's really sweet, but I don't know if it'll last long." Caitlyn said flopping down on a bean bag chair.

"Why Not?" Mitchie inquired.

"We're opposites. I don't have the same fire with him that you do with Shane. I think all girls wish to have what you have, it's just so magical."

"I think the same thing everyday. I mean, what happens if I let him slip through my fingers. I really do love him, and he seems to love me too. I just get scared sometimes."

"He does love you. He is mindful of you, and listens to you 100%. The way his face lights up when he sees you gives it away too."

Caitlyn sighed and looked back at the ceiling. She remembered last summer how everything was falling apart, but by the end they all made it out okay. She felt as if something was coming, like this was just the calm before the storm, but she hoped what ever was coming would only happen to her and not damage Mitchie and Shane. They had something so pure that it should be preserved, and if they didn't have a happy ending there was no hope for anyone.

Night rolled around and Mitchie stared out of the window. He phone lighted up she clicked answer without even realizing what she was doing.

"Hello" she said slowly.

"Hey I need a big favor." Shane said sounding anxious.

"Sure."

"I need you to talk to me for a minute."

"Okay, um how was the rest of your day."

"Amazing, I was with you, and I had my favorite kind of pop tarts. The universe is balanced." he said laughing.

"Ahh and you kissed me. That is always a plus."

"It's more than a plus, it's the highlight of my lifetime, well I should go and do this.. I call you after it's all done. I love you."

"And I love you too."

Mitchie put her phone down. For some odd reason she felt something was going to happen, something that Shane may not be able to explain on his own. So she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door, preparing herself for an eventful night.


	7. Diamond in a Box

Chapter 7- Diamond in a box

Mitchie walked quietly along the trail to the lake. The wind whipped and howled as she made her way down the small little dirt road. Everything in her gut told her she was doing the right thing, but what was it that she was doing? Just because she thought something was going to happen didn't mean it would. She reached the lake and sat on a rock, dipping her feet in the cool water. The night was beautiful. All the stars were busily shinning in the sky, like diamonds in a box. She could feel the wind tousle her hair slightly, but she didn't care, the peaceful night was keeping her company.

"Ah I see the beautiful maiden changed her mind." Shane said swimming toward her. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing too much, but felt her eyes give way to small peaks.

"It's ok, your sitting next to the deep end. You won't see anything you don't want to." he grabbed her foot and began to rub it gently. She looked down and smiled at him. He swam away and did a small dive. She saw a small bit of butt and closed her eyes again.

"You really are naked." she said laughing.

"No, the dare was to go skinny dipping, so I thought I just needed to be slender. Hey I could have used that and went swimming with clothes on. Why don't I think of that stuff before I do something.." he laughed. He swam back over to Mitchie.

"I saw your butt, you know."

"Really, and what did you think?"

"It was cute." Her smile widened as she spoke.

"Cute, well at least you didn't say it was ugly." he swam closer and closer. She could see his black hair gleaming in the moonlight. He grabbed on tight to her ankle and made a small chuckle. Suddenly she could feel herself slipping off of the rock, going into the cold water. She felt him let go of her ankle, as her body thrashed around under the water. She didn't know why,, but she couldn't get to the surface. With every movement she thought she was sinking closer to the bottom. Finally a body came to her rescue, taking her to the oxygen filled air.

"I thought you knew how to swim." Shane said, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I do, I just wasn't thinking about you pulling me in. I wasn't prepared." She took small gasps, and opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to try and drown you. I was only trying to be funny." the concern was thick in his voice.

"No it's fine. It is funny since I am in my clothes, in a lake."

"Well at least your not naked. Well it would be unfortunate for you, but for others it would be…"

Mitchie reached over and slapped him on the shoulder. Shane laughed and began to swim away. They chased each other through the dark night, and finally reached the deserted shore. Mitchie faced the woods as Shane ran out to grab his towel. She turned around to see him finishing tying it around his waist.

"Here, put on my shirt, that way you won't be cold on the way back." he said throwing something blue at her. She walked behind a tree and pulled off everything but her underwear. When she came back to the clearing, Shane was grabbing the back of his leg, yelping in pain.

"What's wrong." she yelled.

"I just got a huge splinter on the back of my thigh. It's like right near my butt." Shane said, whimpering.

"I needs to be pulled out then." Mitchie said walking over to him.

"And who do you suppose is going to pull out a piece of wood near my butt. My mom is miles away and I don't want the weird nurse lady feeling me up. Oh and uncle Brown would laugh at me."

"I could, but you would have to come back to my cabin."

"You would really do that? Well if your sure, let's go before I decide my butt and leg are not important body limbs."

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand, and they hobbled down the dirt road to the cabin.


	8. Darkness Trumped the Light

Chapter 8- Darkness Trumped the Light

"Can you please put on you underwear and shirt. I can't concentrate with your butt cheek starting at me." Mitchie said, putting the flashlight down on the mattress. Shane wobbled off of the bed and entered the bathroom. Mitchie had been trying to work the large piece of wood from his thigh for almost an hour, as he yelped in pain. She hated the fact that she was hurting him, but it was the only way he'd be able to actually sit down without crying, and it didn't help that he decided to lay naked on her bed. At least he had the decency to put a towel on the front of him and on one lonely butt cheek.

"My underwear is rubbing on my splinter." He called from the bathroom. Mitchie rolled her eyes and put down the tweezers.

"If you stay naked on my bed and my mom or Brown decides to walk in, you are dead meat. Just come and I'll take it out." Mitchie said through the wooden door. Shane stepped out of the bathroom and wobbled back over to the bed. He laid down once more and Mitchie pulled up his underwear, and began to pull the splinter out. He yelped and she stopped, the way she had been for the whole night .

"I don't want to hurt you, but you have got to let me pull it out. Do you want to explain to Brown why you are using a butt cushion?" she said rubbing his back.

"No, …What do I get if I let you pull it out?" Shane replied.

"Mhmm, well you butt will feel a whole lot better since you positioned that splinter as close to you butt as possible, and you won't be wobbling around like your pregnant."

"No, I want to make a deal with you." He looked back and winked at her.

"Fine what's the deal." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Let me sleep in here tonight, then I'll let you pull the splinter out." he put his face on her pillow and smiled.

"What about Brown, and won't Nate and Jason notice." Mitchie inquired.

"Nobody will know. And plus I heard Kaitlyn was going to sleep in her friends cabin tonight since she thought you and me were spending the night together. Little did she know that she would be totally right."

"Fine, you know those puppy dog eyes don't work on everything."

Mitchie placed the tweezers in her hands and pulled as hard as she could. The splinter ripped out of his skin, creating a pool of blood. Mitchie quickly grabbed three band-aids and put them on the wound. She got up from her chair and flopped along side Shane who turned his head toward the wall.

"I had to do it." Mitchie whispered into his ear. Shane didn't respond, and kept his face toward the wall.

"Fine Shane be a snob, but you know what, the next time you come up to me and say oh Mitchie help me because I don't want to be felt up by the old nurse I am going to say no. I hope she smacks your butt too. And I hope.."

Shane rolled over and climbed on top of Mitchie. He began to kiss her. Suddenly her thoughts and words stopped short. He laughed as she struggled to push him off, as she kept kissing him. Love fighting was so much fun.

"You are a horrible girl." Shane said stroking her face. She smiled put her hand on his heart.

"Am I really in there." she said softly.

"Yes. You are the one who inhabits it, and I never want you to move out." he grabbed her hand and placed it in his, rubbing her knuckles gently.

"Promise me that you'll never stop thinking about me. That no matter what we will make it through anything that gets thrown our way. I feel stronger with you here." Mitchie said, looking into his eyes.

"I promise you that you are the only one I think about. I will fight for us no matter what. And Mtichie Torrez, I am completely head over heels, in love with you and that will never change."

Shane looked up at the ceiling and brought Mitchie close to his body. He felt her breathing come in calming rhythm that made his eyes drop. The ceiling started to blur, and soon darkness trumped the light.


	9. Freaky Little Vampire

Chapter 9 - Freaky little Vampire

"Who sets an alarm for 5:00 am." Shane muttered, rolling back onto his stomach. It was so weird to have a boy in her bed, not to mention her boyfriend who was possibly the most sought after guy in America.

"I needed to take a shower. You know, so I won't smell. Unless that turns you on?" she replied.

"Well, it might."

"In that case I better go and take that shower. Pleasing you is possibly going against all my morals." Mitchie said, hopping off of her bed. She skipped over to the bathroom door and smiled as she closed it. One last look at the angel who inhabited her bed was a great way to start the day, that and a lot of bacon.

Shane stared at the ceiling. His body and soul were numb, his hands cold. He thought about what he would have to tell her, that fairytales may be harder then what they planned. The prince would soon have to hop on his carriage and ride away, only sending his fair maiden a few letters at a time. How could his manager expect him to go on tour after camp, especially since he found something so pure and innocent to love. It was like driving a wooden stake through his heart, one last gulp of breath before it was lights out. Of course they could do what they did last year after Camp, he went on tour, she stayed home to do homework, but he hated that. He felt as though he was always disappointing her, breaking promise after promise. Last time they barely survived the storm, and maybe this time they wouldn't at all.

************************************************************************

"You can't tell me your happy right now." he whispered into the phone. His tears came down his face, hitting the pillow like rain.

"I'm not. Shane I saw these picture of you and other girls. I wish would have just called to warn me about what might be in the press. Kaitlyn thinks I should just give up, that it's too hard for us and we are only torturing each other." Mitchie replied.

"Those girls were random co-stars. They mean nothing but being like the sister I never had. And as for Caitlyn, she can go suck a toe." Shane announced. He could see how everyone thought what they were doing was wrong, not to mention completely difficult, but he didn't care. What mattered was Mitchie might break-up with him tonight, and his world may come crumbling down.

"I'm not going to listen to her. I want us to work, and camp is only in a few weeks. We can do this, I believe in what we have. Hopefully that's enough to keep going."

"I believe in us too. I hope this will get easier, it should though. We Aren't going on tour so we can work on our new CD. I will be able to spend all the time in the world with you then. We need this so bad."

"We do."

"Mitchie, I'm sorry if I don't call you enough, or tell you how much I care all the time. I do care for you, deeply."

"So do I"

************************************************************************

The memory stung his brain. They had come so close to giving up, so close to smashing into one million pieces they couldn't pick up. He sighed and rolled onto his feet, staring at the wooden door to the bathroom. He could hear her voice belting out a Christina Aguilera tune. She deserved everything the world had to offer and more, and that was just how he felt. He was going to fight the battle that was going to soon start, and he had every intention of winning.

"Shane, why are you here, again." Kaitlyn said flopping down pillows on her bed. He turned around and smiled. He loved how tough Kaitlyn was, he admired her for her strength.

"Stalking Mitchie. Why are you here "Again"." he shot back.

"My cabin is assigned here. Am I going to have to like make a bed for you here, or is just taking pictures of her through windows good enough, stalker boy."

"I like to stalk from afar, maybe I should go outside and start taking pictures of you ladies getting changed through the convenient little piece of glass."

"You do that and you won't have a finger to press the button."

"Fine. Tell her I meet her at vocal classes. And I promise to keep my stalking to a minimum."

"Fine. As long as your not watching us sleep like the freaky little vampire in twilight, we'll be okay."

"Okay, oh I'll mention to Nate you said hi." Shane said walking to open the front door.

"Pleases don't." Kaitlyn whispered. She didn't want to tell Nate she had a boyfriend, not now, anyway. She loved how they weren't awkward together, and his company was so important to her that she had to preserve it at all costs.

"I won't" Shane replied, and with that he left.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Dear people who are ahh-mazing,

Okay guys for the record, I do like twilight, and i also think Edward's character is amazing. It just seemed to much of a good thing to pass up that joke. So i am trying to keep going strong with this fanfic, hopefully i don't become utterly boring. Thanks for reading the story, and recomend it to your friends. I deeply aprreiciate all the kind reviews, they keep me going. Piece out girl scouts (or if your a boy and reading this Boy scouts. lol)


	10. A Real Piece of Work

Chapter 10 - A real piece of work

Mitchie closed her eyes. For one quick second she wished she could get away. The constant staring was driving her nuts along with Tess's perfect blonde bob. It seemed as soon as Mitchie walked through the doors of vocal classes, Tess was ready to rip her to pieces. Nothing changed, even with the bonding of singing together, it seemed as if she let her stupidity ruin a perfectly peaceful time at Camp Rock.

She opened them quickly to see vocal class had ended. Everyone had left the room except Nate, who stood by the piano looking out of the window. He placed his hands on the keys and beautiful music began to fill the room. He sat down and started humming along to his tune, brushing his hair out of his face.

"That's amazing." Mitchie said, sitting on the bench beside him. He stopped playing long enough to write down a few words on a piece of paper, and quickly returned to his song. Mitchie watched as his fingers breezed across the black and white keys. It was like watching a masterpiece being born. With each note, a melody formed, traveling on the wind like birds. He finished and looked at Mitchie, a smile forming on his face.

"Tess is a real piece of work, isn't she?" Nate said, putting his pencil down.

"How did you know she was getting to me?" Mitchie replied.

"Well lets see, when everyone had to break into groups she tripped you. Then she made fun of your shoes, which by the way are pretty. Then she hit on Shane at the door when he was dropping off sheet music to Brown. How can she not be getting to you." Nate voiced.

"Okay so maybe she is. What do you want me to do punch her?" Mitchie verbalized.

"Actually that would be interesting to see, but no. I want to give you some advice. If she ever gets so unbearable that you want to knock her out, come get me first. I don't think you want to be banned from final jam for a second time, if you do then you obviously are trying to start a record for most times not being able to participate in Final Jam."

"Thanks Nate, hey do you know where Shane might be?"

"The log next to the lake. If you ask me he is begging for another splinter. I told him to stay away from anything that he could hurt himself with. Now that I think about it, that wouldn't leave him with much."

Mitchie stood up and walked out the door. Nate was so good to her, even if he didn't have to be. It was good to know she had lots of people to turn to if she needed help with anything.

Shane sat on the log strumming his guitar slowly. Was everyone making music today? She sat next to him and rubbed his back and he smiled.

"You found me. So what's going babe?" Shane said, putting down his guitar.

"Tess. I can't believe she hit on you." Mitchie muttered.

"And? It was stupid of her to think I was going to flirt back, I'm committed."

"But what if she offers you something I can't?"

"What, a tour with her mom? I would rather pull out my heart then trade anything for you. Money can't buy happiness."

Mitchie sighed and pulled her legs to her knees. How could she be sure that animal wouldn't try to pull something evil on Shane. He was a guy, and all guys thought about was girls. Well probably not Jason, all he thought about was bird houses and arts projects.

"Listen I was going to wait for a romantic moment but now seems like the right time. I was in London a couple months ago trying to find you a present. I walked into this little shop on the corner that sold all this jewelry. You see I love you. Even when you get mad because I spilt coffee on your favorite shirt, or you forget to call back, I love you. I look at you everyday and realized you the one I want to runaway with, the one I want to hold when my life is falling apart. This is for you." Shane said.

He pulled out a small black box and handed it to Mitchie. Inside was a small silver band, engraved with hearts along the edges. In the middle was a small ruby.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful." Mitchie mumbled.

"On the inside it says "The sun rises everyday for the world, and I wake up every morning for you." it's my promise to you, that no matter what I love you and I only have eyes for you."

Mitchie put the ring on her finger and watched it gleam in the sunlight. Not matter what was going to happen at camp, she had Shane and that was all that mattered.


	11. Meat Grinder

Chapter 11- Meat Grinder

"Nate I am in over my head, help me!" Shane said, lying face up on his bed. He had been sitting in the cabin for over two hours starting at the wooden walls. Something about going outside was haunting him, something about tomorrow was scaring him. He didn't want time to keep going, he wanted everything to stop.

"What now your having second thoughts about Mitchie. Dude she loves you and all the jazz. You have to be kidding." Nate replied, putting down his notebook. He walked over to Shane's bed and sat down, looking at him as though he had committed a crime.

"No I am not having seconds thoughts, I just haven't been honest about something." Shane voiced, rolling over to face Nate.

"You didn't tell her about the tour. So let me guess, after camp she thinks you are going to be spending all this time with her but you just couldn't disappoint her and tell her it's going to be another long distance fall and spring. She probably has plans and all kinds of thing. Asshole Shane strikes again." Nate yelled.

"Nate I was scared. Wait whose side are you on?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie's obviously. She is a nice girl, and she is really good for you. If you mess this up I am going to stick your head through a meat grinder."

"Whoa buddy, what's going on? I've never heard you say anything like this. You can tell me, don't worry."

"Everything is wrong. I feel like I can't even keep my head above the water. Yesterday I found out Kaitlyn has a boyfriend, then not to mention that the record label has been pushing me to finish four new songs. Then just managing my life is a struggle anymore. I just need sometime to unwind." Nate stopped and breathed for one minute of solitude was nice.

"Look how about tomorrow we all go for canoe rides in the lake. We'll put work aside and just have fun." Shane sat up and patted Nate's back. He nodded and smiled laying down in the spot Shane abandoned. Shane walked toward the door and opened it, letting the sunlight trickle in.

"You better go tell Mitchie, or I will." Nate muttered loud enough so Shane could hear. Shane shook his head and headed for cabin 123, hating himself with every step he made. He reached the door and knocked slowly, hoping she wouldn't be there, but the door opened and her bright smile greeted him.

"Kaitlyn's not here right?" he said sitting on her bed.

"No, she went to the cafeteria to ask my mom if she'd make us some cupcakes. Nate looked like he was having a bad day so I though something sweet might give him a little pick me up." Mitchie said sitting down beside him. He saw the ring on her finger and his hear jumped. Hopefully she would understand, and this wouldn't be the end.

"Mitchie I have something to tell you. I hope you don't get mad, and you understand I could do nothing to prevent this." He said grabbing her hand.

"What?" tears started to fill her eyes. There was no way he was going to break-up with her, not now anyway.

"The label called me a month ago, they told me we wouldn't be getting the fall and spring off this year. We'd be going on a world tour. I didn't want to tell you because I knew how happy you were that we could be able to spend all that time together, and I know it's hard to do long distance but I believe in us. Simply because love is the most powerful thing we have to offer."

She looked over and smiled. Maybe not all her wishes were coming true, but right now she was fine with what was going on. Tomorrow they could discuss the complicated life they would be leading, but right now everything was still going her way.

"That's fine. Shane it's not like I didn't know it was going to be hard to date a rockstar. Now about Nate, what is his favorite color?"

Shane mouth hung completely open, she was the best girlfriend ever.

"Turquoise, and he also like emerald green."

"I'm going to make his a scarf, I just don't know how yet." She said staring at the knitting supplies.

"I'll go get you a book from the bookstore tomorrow. Brown wants me to go pick up sheet music at this vintage guitar store, then you'll know how."

They sat in silence for a few short moments. Shane snaked his arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible. Little did he know that tomorrow was going to be the worst day imaginable. But for now he was at peace.


	12. Superficial Barbie

Chapter 12-

_*You've always had me here in your grasp,_

_My hear is home at last._

_Can't help but want to hold you close,_

_Keep whispering what I want to hear the most._

_Kiss me quickly under the crystal stars_

_Let's run away together, forget the cars._

_All I want is you right here,_

_Lend me your heart, listen with your ears.*_

Mitchie sat her guitar on the ground and looked up at the blue sky. Everything in her life was such a blessing, such an amazing adventure. If you told her on the last day of school, last year that she would be falling in love soon, Mitchie would have laughed at you. If you told her it would be Shane Grey she would have hit you and said stop dreaming. Dreams were something she believed in now. If you went through life without hoping for something better, you'd be miserable. Dreams keept you moving toward a goal to do better, and that is exactly where her dreams lead her. She thought about the canoe ride after final jam last year, and a smile came to her face. Everything moved forward since then and improved, rendering her speechless.

************************************************************************

"Apparently you liked the song." Mitchie said, pulling her paddle into the boat.

"Well yeah, I spent the entire summer trying to find you, and you were right under my nose. I feel like Jason right now." Shane replied.

" So where do we go from here?" Mitchie vocalized.

"Up, we go up from here. We hit the bottom and now we are forced to go up."

"I'm glad we can go up Shane but I want to know, I want to know if were going to be just friends or.."

"Mitchie, from the day I met you I instantly had a crush on you. I know we hit a rough patch, and your forgiven for the mistake you made. I understand that you wanted to be popular, but I just wished you would have been honest with me."

Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie. His hand graced over her leg, giving her butterflies throughout her body. He leaned back and started to paddle again, smiling.

"Well I guess you still have that crush." Mitchie replied.

************************************************************************

She looked down at her phone and realized she had 20 missed calls. Who ever was blowing up her phone was going to get a quick call and a nasty attitude.

"Mitchie, is that you." Shane chocked through the phone.

"Yeah what's wrong?" she replied hotly.

"Tess. She stole Kaitlyn's computer and I thinks she's going to burn it. Don't confront her Mitch.., she wants you to get in trouble."

"Why would you call me, now I want to kick her a…" Mitchie stopped speaking and looked over her shoulder. A few feet away Tess's cabin door was wide open, and Mitchie was forming a devious plan.

She grabbed a roll of plastic wrap and a ladder, skipping happily into the cabin. She noticed the open box of tampons that accompanied Tess's suitcase and grabbed them immediately. After an hour she looked back at the work she completed. All of Tess's tampons were plastic wrapped to the ceiling in the letter B, standing for what she was proving to be. Mitchie turned around on her heel and went back to her cabin, making herself extremely comfortable. Tonight, Tess was going to learn that Mitchie left the cute innocent girl home, and if she wanted to play hard ball, Mitchie was more than up to it. Take that superficial Barbie.


	13. Queen B

************************************************************************

Dear readers,

First things first, sorry I haven't been writing. School has been so tiring and I barely have time for myself. Second, there will be a change in the story. It has come to my attention ( more like I knew and ignored it until now) I have been spelling a characters name wrong (oh My!) So from now on I am trading the K in Kaitlyn for a C (Caitlyn). Don't get confused, it's not another character. Its me, the bonehead writer, fixing my mistake. HAPPY READING.

************************************************************************

Chapter 13 - Queen B

"You tell me that you don't know who did this?" Tess screamed, shaking her slender finger at Peggy and Ella. They looked straight ahead into her eyes, shaking their heads wildly back and forth. Tess stomped over to the small coffee table, eyeing the room with great disgust. She knew who had done it, but the point was she couldn't prove it. She wished she hadn't returned Caitlyn's stupid computer, it deserved to be burned after the stunt her and her little puppet doll pulled. Tess walked out of the wooden door to the porch, steadily looking at the lake's water. She needed a plan, and needed one fast. If the two little princesses thought they were going to take over camp as queen B, they were sadly mistaken. This queen doesn't go down without a fight.

"You did what?" Shane asked, laughing in hysterics. Mitchie bowed her head for the fifth time, trying to explain the deed she performed on Tess's room.

"No I heard you, it's just, tampons on the ceiling. That has got to be a first." He replied, sitting on her bed.

"The point is, I did it without thinking. What if she can get me in trouble?" Mitchie said, plopping down beside him. Caitlyn moved over to the bed Nate was sitting on and sighed. They could be kicked out of Final Jam again, what a great present.

"She won't be able to get you in trouble. I took the plastic wrap into my room and wrapped Jason's artwork, then recycled the container. I also put the ladder back in the storage room. You can thank me later." Nate replied simply.

"Why did you do all of that?" Caitlyn asked, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Well I would actually like to see you guys win the trophy, and I don't like Tess." He smiled at his last comment, looking dead at Shane. Shane chuckled in response. Mitchie guessed they had a bonding moment, one she wished she could have shared in. Apparently it must have been funny.

"She'll get you back." Shane warned, rubbing his hands together. "She has to know you guys did it."

"Yeah and when she does, well come back stronger." Caitlyn campaigned in her seat.

Shane sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Something bothered him about the war the girls were about to wage. He began to ponder all the consequences, but couldn't find one thing he was scared of. He thought he had gotten rid of the feeling of guilt imbedded in his stomach when he told Mitchie about the tour, but yet again he was ravaged with that feeling. He wanted to be alone with her again so he could feel that everything was okay, he wanted just to see her face only. He watched as she titled her head to the side, listening intently to Caitlyn and Nate go on about there past adventures. At least they stopped talking about sabotaging Tess, to him it was getting old. He placed his hand over hers to let her know he wanted to talk, and she moved quickly to the door, mouthing her goodbyes to the duo on the bed. Caitlyn and Nate smiled uneasily at each other, knowing that soon enough they would be forced to sit alone together, and maybe talk about things that could bring them to tears.

The wind hit Shane's face, forcing him to squint as he sat down on the step. He smiled largely when Mitchie brushed his lips with hers. He would never get tired of those pleasant surprises.

"So what did you want to say, you were all happy then your face crumbled into a frown." Mitchie asked, pulling his arm around her waist.

"Nothing. Just I wanted to be alone with you." He breathed in her scent and exhaled, letting his body go numb. He loved the feeling he got when he was with her, it was amazing and totally real.

"Maybe I could sneak into your room tonight? Your not sharing a cabin with Brown anymore, and you have your own room." She whispered.

"Maybe you could." he replied back.

"Tell me, why do you go from being over the moon to down in the dumps?" Mitchie quietly mumbled.

"I don't know, I guess it's my past. There was a time where I was nothing but happy. Connect 3 was now a band, and we were stars, then like always, when life gets good, something goes bad." His words were shaky, and the hurt in his eyes began to shine through.

"What went bad."

"Tonight I'll tell you, right now I want this, this quietness."

They intertwined hands and gazed at the moon. She was ready to hear what he had to say, to fix his pain and to make everything right. Tonight was the night she worked on Shane, and he needed to be worked on.


End file.
